


i dont have a title srry

by SylvieTheCatgender



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Warrior Cats AU, alternative universe - cats, alternative universe - warrior cats, denki was a kittypet lol, no beta we die like men, spelling mistakes, yeah i only post mha warrior cats au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvieTheCatgender/pseuds/SylvieTheCatgender
Summary: stickyfur, the windclan medicine cat finds out that thunderstrike, a new warrior, got hurt, so he goes to help him------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------serodenki is like a top teir for me aside from serotododeku ngl------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------stickyfur, a black tom with floppy ears, his fur is said to be sticky because he rolled in some mud moons ago (sero)thunderstrike, a yellow thick-furred tom with black stripes thats said to look like what a thunderstorm looks like (ex kittypet name: thunder) (kanimari)
Relationships: Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta
Kudos: 2





	i dont have a title srry

"so how hurt are you" "alot" said the scar covered thunderstrike to the medicine cat  
stickyfur went to grab some cobwebs he had around the den "your still a kittypet by heart so be aware of how your gonna fight, i dont want you to get hurt"  
thunderstrike looked at stickyfur, putting cobwebs on his scars to stop them "yeah its only been maybe two moons since i stopped being a kittypet but im too excited man" he said turning to the black cat "alright, now you have to wait until i say that the bleeding stopped so you can go" stickyfur said as the yellow cat with a thunderstorm on his fur layed on the moss floor "yeah, ill probably take a nap"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
thunderstrike woke up in the warm cozy medicine den he took a nap in "the bleeding has stopped, you can go now, please be carefull next time" said stickyfur thunderstrike felt the medicine den, he must now be wary of how the fights  
(idk how to end this pretend this has a good ending)


End file.
